Exposes Us
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: If anyone were to ask Rachel, it meant nothing. She wouldn't tell you that when her loving fiancé was swaying right behind her, she was secretly grinding with a soft female body. She wouldn't tell you that she imagined light blonde hair and clear green eyes. Mostly Finchel with hints of Fabrerry.


**A/n: This is the 3****rd**** installment of the Dark!series. You don't have to read the others to understand this one. Though, if you do choose to read all of them, there are many different pairings.**

* * *

_1:22 a.m._

* * *

If anyone were to ask Rachel, it meant nothing. She wouldn't tell you that when her loving fiancé was swaying right behind her, she was secretly grinding with a soft female body. She wouldn't tell you that she imagined light blonde hair and clear green eyes. Rachel would never tell you how relieved she was that no one could see her. If you were to ask her, she would never admit that she loved a girl more that the man she was going to marry.

When Brittany had brought up the idea of the club, Rachel hadn't been too sure about it. It seemed kind of risky. She was so close to moving to New York; she didn't want any setbacks. She was going to dismiss the idea, but then _she_ declared it would be so much fun. _She_ said that it would be a great last hoorah, and who was Rachel to say no to such flawless logic?

At the club, Rachel thought that Brittany was right. The two girls grabbed Blaine and went out onto the dance floor to show off. They danced, had many eyes on them, but as it reached Lights Out, she moved back towards Finn. They were going to try there hardest to stay together; it was their first club and they wanted to spend the time with each other.

When the light went out and the staff came to move everyone around, somehow the two of them managed to stay together. They started a small sway to the beat pumping out of the speakers. Finn's hand's were resting lightly on her hips, as if afraid to hurt her with his dancing again. Rachel didn't mind the distance, even if it was club dancing. A soft, female body was pressed tightly against her backside, grinding to the rhythm.

Even with the man she was marrying standing no more than a foot away, Rachel couldn't help it as her body melded and relaxed into the unknown woman's behind her. She moved one of her arms to wrap around the neck of her anonymous dance partner, as the other one stayed on Finn's arms. Rachel felt the other woman's arms snake around her waist and mold the even tighter together.

Rachel struggled to not make a noise as the woman's hand started to slide under her shirt, just barely brushing the skin. Rachel's own moved just slightly up the woman's neck until her fingers could tangle in the hair at the nape. The singer could feel her mystery partner's breath catch for just a moment.

Rachel could still feel Finn dancing, keeping a rhythm all of his own making. Remembering that he was right next to her brought the shorter woman back to her senses. She suddenly felt guilty about what she was doing. As she moved to pull away, her unknown partner moved her head in the crook of Rachel's neck, her warm breath fanning over the sensitive flesh.

Rachel gasped, glad for the loud music drowning out the sound. All reservations and guilt over her soon to be husband flew out of her mind the second a moist tongue started a slow, lazy trail up her neck.

For once in her life, Rachel decided on getting lost in the moment. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, or the smart thing, but for the time being, she was going to forget herself; forget who she is, forget where she's going and who she's with.

Don't get her wrong, Rachel is used to getting exactly what she wants; sometimes it's deserved, while sometimes it was unjustly handed to her. She knew she stepped on and hurt those closest to her if it meant her getting ahead, but she likes to think that she's calmed down some. There was only one thing she ever wanted that she was too afraid to let herself get, and damn it if she wasn't going to allow herself to dream that she is at the moment,

Until the lights come back on, she's going to believe that it's blonde hair her fingers are twisted in. She's going to pretend that it's those green eyes she loved so much, trying to get a glimpse of her in the dark. For now, she was just going to forget everything, and play pretend….just until the lights come back on.

* * *

_3:57 a.m._

* * *

Too soon in Rachel's opinion, the staff came back out to move everyone around again. Rachel could feel her mysterious dance partner being ushered away from her. She let out a little sigh. She didn't know whether she was relieved or sad that she would never know who her partner of the night was. The rational part of her mind tells her that it's a good thing; if she knew who it was then it stops being pretend. It would become real, something that she would actually have to face, and she just was sure she would ever be ready for that.

She moved closer to Finn, hoping that when the lights come back on, that there wouldn't be any visible trace of the other woman on her. The guilt she felt earlier was no where to be found. In her mind, none of it was real. No one saw, and it was dark. Rachel couldn't really be sure if there really was another woman, or if she had just imagined what she wanted to. After all, she was just playing pretend.

When the lights finally came back on, Rachel looked around to find her friends, still not sure if she could look Finn at the eyes. She spotted Puck not too far off, looking confused and nervous…she'd have to question him about what he did later, even though she really doesn't think she'll want to know. Blaine looked sick as she saw him make a mad dash for the exit; she knew he cheated on Kurt. Anyone with eyes could tell that Blaine wasn't as in love with Kurt as Kurt was to him.

She was about to lead Finn out to the exit, when she head Artie call out for her, and Finn. When they turned around, they found him trying to help a very drunk Mercedes to stand long enough to walk out of the club. The rushed over to Artie in order to help. It took the three of them, but they managed to get their intoxicated friend out and into the back of Rachel's car. Next time someone was going to have to cut the very giggly diva off before she became like this again. It was unlikely that Mercedes would even remember the night, at least not all of it.

Rachel was getting into the driver's seat when she spotted _her_ walking out of the club. She took a deep breath as Finn helped Artie into the back, next to Mercedes, who was thankfully starting to nod off. She waited for Finn to fold up the wheel chair and store it in her trunk.

If anyone were to ask Rachel Berry, she'd tell you it meant nothing. It was all pretend. She spent the night dancing with the love of her life. She wasn't cozied up and grinding with some unknown woman. It was all pretend, all in her head. It was just her and Finn, even if those arms and hands felt so real, even if she could still those fingers tease the skin at the hem of her shirt, and that tongue trailing up her neck. She would never admit that she wished her mystery partner was the one and only Quinn Fabray. If anyone were to ask her, it meant nothing.

* * *

**I know I'm horrible! I should have updated months ago! I lost my inspiration and it took me awhile to get it back. I have three other big writing projects I'm working on and thankfully, one of them is almost done! I will try and get the next one up in a couple of days.**

**The next story will be in Mike's p.o.v. and will be titled, "Dancing In The Dark"**

**Thank you for your continued support, and for putting up with my laziness. R'n'R if any of you are still interested in this fic. Or if you just want to tell me to stop being lazy and get to writing the rest. =)**


End file.
